Yuuichi Uzumaki
Please note that everything in this article happens in a hypothetical universe, thus it has nothing to do with the canonical Naruto universe. is a shinobi of Konohagakure, born as the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Once an unknown of Konoha, now a hero to the entire world. As a child, after becoming a member of Team Kakashi, Yuuichi fought so hard to gain recognition of the village, and with all those efforts, everybody started to acknowledge him. Since growing up, Yuuichi has worked hard and finally became a reliable ninja who has helped the world on several occasions. Now a jōnin and a member of the famed Secret Uchiha Task Force, Yuuichi is quite busy doing missions and helping others in their daily life as his hobbies. Yuuichi also is now well-known as the strongest ninja ever lived. Background Yuuichi's real father and mother are unknown as the two of them died in the assault of Konoha by the masked man. At first, the only thing known was that his mother was a member of the Uzumaki clan of the now-fallen Uzushiogakure, but with later researches, his father's identity was also revealed, and that he was an unknown Uchiha. After Minato had finally defeated the masked man, the village needed someone to be a container for the Nine-Tails as Minato's son had already died in the assault, so now an orphan, the higher-ups of Konoha at last decided to use Yuuichi as a jinchūriki to seal away the Nine-Tails, but the Nine-Tails' chakra was too strong to seal it in one person, and because of that, Minato then sacrificed himself to do so too. Not long after the incident, the Third Hokage feared that there may be other threats like this, after a meeting with the important members of Konoha, they finally chose to do an experiment with the then-an-orphan Yuuichi. As a result, the men of Konoha then transplanted the cells of both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, without knowing about him being an Uchiha inheritage, into the baby's body, thus making Yuuichi the linage of both the Uchiha and Senju clans. All of which to try to awaken the hidden power written on the Uchiha Tablet, but apparently failed. Yuuichi's early life was somewhat bad comparing to the others. After the experiment, in order to watch the results and take care of him, the Third Hokage then took him as his adoptive son. Then something miracle happened, still only 2 years old, upon seeing a thief tormenting an elderly while being taught how to use a kunai by the Third Hokage, Yuuichi miraculously dislayed an enormous amount of chakra by blasting a chakra wave at the robber after he had accidentally awakened the Sharingan, to the Third Hokage's surprise, and that prompted the Third Hokage to think that the experiment may have worked after all. Some time later, now a 4-year-old child, the higher-ups of Konohagakure, now having already heard about Yuuichi's strength, again decided to do another experiment on him. This time, they injected the blood of the already dead Kushina Uzumaki to try to increase the chakra reserves and stamina of the boy in hopes of making sure he can be a reliable ninja to the village. After this experiment, something strange again happened to Yuuichi. His chakra flow suddenly began to become quicker to the point that it worried the experimenters, but fortunately, the experiment was a success as Yuuichi's chakra flow reverted to normal, and also, with both his chakra reserves and stamina remarkably increased, the objectives of this experiment were also achieved. This case was later proven to be false as Yuuichi himself already had the blood of Uzumaki coursing through his veins, and that Kushina's blood injected only awakened his Uzumaki cells and made sure it worked properly as it should have been. A year later, he was introduced to the Uchiha clan, so that he could be trained to properly use the Sharingan and awaken his hidden ability, as per the Third Hokage's request in which he did incredibly well, and was described by the people of Uchiha as being a "pure genius with near-impossible amount of chakra reserves and stamina", thus making him able to be called as an "ideal Uchiha". Yuuichi also got to know the one he admired so much and considered to be his "brother", Itachi Uchiha, for the first time. After having already mastered the Sharingan and gained his first affinity, Fire Release, Yuuichi said his goodbyes to the people of Uchiha (including Itachi), and went back to live with the Third Hokage again with the intentions of learning more nature transformations-related jutsu and awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan. Later, at the age of 6, the Third Hokage then decided to let him join the Ninja Academy for him to properly learn all the jutsu he needed, and most importantly, to help him get into the society of Konoha after 6 whole years of isolation. At school, Yuuichi displayed exceptional skills and quickly gained respect from both friends and some of the teachers alike, but his life there wasn't all that good. Although he usually got along well with his friends, he would often end up being bullied by the teachers and seniors who feared and hated him due to the fact that he was the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Initially, feeling familiar to the new-to-him environment wasn't the case at all, but in the end, after quite some time, he finally became someone well-known for his playful and friendly, yet collected and calm personality. Yuuichi also made a lot of friends and enjoyed life there, often telling the Third Hokage about how he liked those things when he went home after school. After three years at the Academy, at the age of just 9, Yuuichi finally graduated from it, shocking lots of people, and, of course, the Third Hokage himself. Anyways, the fact that his talents were incredibly enormous also played a part in his faster-than-the-others graduating, but the most vital thing was that he constantly trained hard to achieve the power level he wanted. Afterwards, he continued his training to prepare himself for the upcoming Chūnin Exam, although he couldn't go to the test due to him being taken to a special practice by both Itachi and his new brother-acting-as-a-friendly-friend, Shisui Uchiha, again, as per the Third Hokage's request. The training went well and fast forward another 3 years, Yuuichi finally took the test and passed without problems, much to the joy of the Third Hokage and Yuuichi's friends. Just a week after the party held to celebrate Yuuichi's achievement, one of the most saddest moments in his life came in the form of a tradegy that wasn't meant to happen. Upon coming home, he spotted a stranger jumping into the Uchiha house. Wanting to know who, he quickly, but carefully followed after the person only to see the entire Uchiha clan lying on the floor, all dead. Shocked and saddened by the sudden death of all so dear to him, and with his desire to find the remaining and protect them, he then awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan out of anger and hope. Then, Itachi, in a mask, along with the masked man, spotted him and the latter tried to kill him, only to be pushed back by Yuuichi's new technique that had just been unlocked before Itachi casted the Tsukuyomi at the boy, but surprisingly, Yuuichi escaped the illusion created by Tsukuyomi and accidentally copied the principle and the jutsu itself. After that, Itachi told him to become stronger and beat him before knocking Yuuichi unconscious and escaped with the masked man. Next morning, after waking up, Yuuichi tried to find the last members though-to-still-be-alive by him, and fortunately, he found one young boy still living, which happened to be Itachi's younger brother. The two then discussed a little bit about the incident occurred yesterday before the former declared that he would train hard, but not to extract revenge, but to find out the truth behind this while the latter angrily shouted that he would go to any measures to kill Itachi for what he did. Yuuichi then tried to calm down the boy but to no avail. Finally, after knowing each other, the two split up and Yuuichi, believeing that Itachi had a reason why he did the massacre, determined to train until he had the power to uncover the truth and headed back to the Third Hokage's house to become stronger and master the power he felt in the fight versus Itachi and the masked man the night before, and also the new jutsu he acquired during that skrmish. Personality Yuuichi can be called as a man with two faces, as despite his serious and cool look, he is indeed a carefree and extremely friendly person, as shown when he acquired so many friends at the Academy following his first appearance at the school, something unexpected considering the fact that he was a jinchūriki, but also, when the situation needs or when it presents itself, usually during battles, Yuuichi would change into a whole different person to the point that his normally carefree and friendly personality is nowhere to be found, and that he would become serious, calm, collected, cautious and even merciless sometimes, as always demonstrated. Although he is quite serious in battles, he is, by nature, a caring and kind person, often forgiving his enemies and even allowing them to run away, something that has backfired at him several times, but also something that has brought him and his village more friends, comrades and allies. Anyway, Yuuichi's most dominant personality maybe his ability to draw people to him, make them happy, give them inspirations, and even his power to change someone from a demon to a god, or something in that bracket. And because of this, he is usually liked by those people around him. At the very first, because he had always been with the Third Hokage, he was taught to behave well and obey the ones elder than him, something he did well, but normally, he would usually showed his friendly side to the Third Hokage and the ones surrounding him, much to the joy of the Third Hokage. He even displayed his caring and wanting-to-protect-everyone side as a little boy when he helped an elderly being tormented by a theif, something that has been with him since then, and that while with the Third, he would help him as much as he could and was eager to learn all the jutsu from him, without showing any bad behaviors, which had pleased his first adoptive father all along. Later, as he grew up, the Third Hokage then decided to have him attend the Academy to learn more about being a ninja and jutsu, but with all those years of isolation, he would normally pull pranks just to earn recognition from those around him, especially the elderly while his carefree and friendly, as stated before, played a big part in him finding tons of friends despite being something so hated by the village back then. Further information pending.